


Чистильщик

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: По заявке: «Хотелось бы чего-нибудь по пейрингу умикока, пожалуйста, но не драмы. Например, их путешествия по космосу до рождения Камуи. Или флафф про стесняшку Умибозу, неловко подкатывающего к Коке. В общем, что-нибудь на посмеяться и поумиляться, а не порыдать».Бета: Llinlinn





	Чистильщик

— Любимая, ты… что?

— Отдала две тысячи триста монет за яблоки? Ну да, мы же вчера вдвоём посчитали, сколько у нас денег, перед тем, как покинуть Коан. Продавец, правда, попросил только десять, но его друзья заверяли, что он ошибся, когда я сказала, что десять — так мало, ведь у нас вон сколько.

— Друзья? И как они выглядели?

— Синие. В два раза выше, по четыре руки. У них ещё волосы у всех забавно торчали, вот так, дай на тебе покажу.

— Это ирокез.

— Тебе идёт.

—…

— И краснеть — тоже!

— Кхм. Понятно. Великаны с Проксимы Тории. А дракона с ними рядом не было?

— Ты про милого червя с крыльями? Да, даже три! Я хотела погладить самого маленького, но эти друзья продавца не разрешили. Сказали, что я могу пораниться, представляешь! Зато яблоки были такие вкусные! Целое сокровище!

— Ну, это главное.

— Прости, я тебе не оставила.

— Ничего. Я думаю, эти друзья тебе немного недодали этих яблок. Центнера эдак два. Нужно их найти. Не помнишь, куда они пошли?

***

 

— Любимая, ты… что?

— Я сказала, что мы заберём всех себе. Нам же несложно, правда? Они такие милые. И ушки эти, и носики. Хочу назвать первого Садахару. И по номерам всех — Садахару один, Садахару пять тысяч один. Здорово, правда?

— Боюсь, тысячами числа не ограничатся. Это кролики с Альфа Кэрот, они почти всю систему заебали. В буквальном смысле. Ай!

— Аха-ха! Садахару восемьсот три, фу! Они так и с бывшими хозяевами делали: любят керотин в волосах. Хорошо, что у тебя длинные. Но ирокез, наверное, лучше поменять на обычную причёску: у лака могут быть вредные для них вещества в составе. Я тебе морковные заколочки куплю!

—…ладно. Как, говоришь, хозяин выглядел?

— Рыжий, с вооот таким хвостом. Сказал, что его мама их очень любила, а у его собственных детей аллергия. Бедный, правда?

— Фокс-пат. Те ещё зверюги. Они кроликов используют, чтобы захватывать новые планеты. А детей у него много было?

— Вроде нет. Особей пять. Тысяч или миллионов — я не разобрала, у него акцент такой странный.

— Ладно, я разберусь.

— Тормозок тебе сделать? Я опять яблок купила! Недорого, всё как ты учил.

— Конечно.

***

 

— Любимая, ты…что?

— Наваляла боссу этой планетки? Ну да, он сказал, что в жёны меня возьмёт. Никуда я не хочу! Ну, без тебя.

— А, ну тогда ладно, я ему тоже наваляю пойду. А как…

— В чёрных очках, плащах и с кучерявыми волосами. А червь у них — белый-белый, с рогом во лбу и какает радугой.

— Атака у него такая, что ли? Похожи на увиноков с Монохрома Семь. В общем, спасибо!

— Дорогой!

— Да?

— А что такое жена? Дорогой?

***

 

— Любимая, ты…что?

— Много косичек с бубенцами, по одному глазу. Червь — невидимый, но много хвостов. Живут — там.

— Заракийцы с Беты Готео. Понял.

***

 

— Любимая, ты…что?

— Я делюсь — скоро нас будет две. Всё хорошо, у меня на планете черви тоже так делали, и я им иногда помогала. Сначала они становились больше, потом разделялись на две одинаковые части. Две Коки, так здорово! Ты не рад?

— Рад, конечно! А что доктор сказал? Ну, тот, к которому ты по поводу болей в животе ходила?

— А, доктор! Он сказал, что всё хорошо и что нас скоро будет двое. И что вторую Коку можно продать за очень много денег. Хватит купить очень, очень много яблок. А она потом убежит и вернётся к нам. Правда я здорово придумала?

— Отлично просто! А в клинике у него есть охрана?

— Охрана? Ну, разве что пара парней с таким длинным червём, пупырчатым и зелёным. И у них ещё волосы серебряные торчком. Так красиво, тебе бы пошло! Только эти новые жёлтые бусины не под цвет будут, даже жаль.

—…крокодил веласки и рэкетиры Аскарии из системы Лукистов. Хочешь новую сумочку?

— Дорогой, но зачем? Доктор расстроится, ему охрана нужна.

— Конечно, ему нужна охрана, раз он органами младенцев торгует. Я к нему сам в охранники пойду, как тебе?

— Тогда ладно! Ты такой хороший! И работящий!

— Ну да, мне же теперь две Коки кормить. Хотя… а вдруг будет мальчик?

— Ты гей?

— Кхм! Откуда ты такие слова знаешь-то? Кхм!

— Ой, дорогой, ты заболел?

***

 

Так Умибозу и прослыл Чистильщиком всяких тварей. И облысел.


End file.
